


Singing Duets

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Duets, F/M, Singer!Peeta, Singing in the Shower, singer!Katniss, thin walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: Katniss felt lucky to get the chance to sublet her friend's apartment while she was studying abroad. She didn't count on how thin the walls were and a very male singing partner just on the other side.Everlark Fic Exchange Prompt 18: we’ve never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we’re showering at the same time and we sing duets AU? [submitted by Anonymous via @katnissdoesnotfollowback]





	Singing Duets

Katniss’ muscles hurt from moving all her stuff, but she still considered herself lucky to have a new apartment much closer to campus. Originally she thought it wouldn’t be that big of a deal to be so far from classes and the theater, but now that she had the lead role as Christine in the school's presentation of The Phantom of the Opera, she was spending a lot more time on campus and the walk was getting to be too much. So when her best friend Annie offered her to sublease while she was studying abroad for the semester Katniss jumped at the opportunity. 

 

Katniss turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up, she had to be at practice in an hour and felt the need to loosen up first. As she stepped under the stream she felt the warm water work through her muscles as she started to relax. Katniss started humming Baby It’s Cold Outside, even though Christmas was over it was still stuck in her head. She didn’t realize she was singing that loud until a distinctly male voice responded. At first, she froze, wondering who could be singing back, but then she remembered Annie telling her that she lived between two guys who were both amazing and helpful. She decided to see if he would keep singing and he did. 

 

As she got ready she couldn’t help but smile. Katniss wondered who it was that as singing back, his voice was really nice and she wanted to meet him but it seemed weird to go over and just knock on the door. What would she even say? ‘Hi, I was just singing through our shower walls and wanted to see what you looked like.’ Yea, that wouldn’t work so instead she hoped she ran into him some other way. 

 

She got to practice and started running through her lines, it was one of the first times they were all together and she found herself trying to see if she could match the voice with a face. With a voice that good she was sure he had to be connected to the music or theater department in some way. But as she went through the day no one sounded like him. However, she did notice one of the set designers looking at her a lot during the day. Whenever she caught him, he would turn his blue eyes from hers, a slight pink hue covering his cheeks. He was cute, but she wanted to find the source of the voice. 

 

As the weeks went by she found that the mystery singer and she seemed to be on similar schedules, at least as far as their shower times went. They started taking turns bringing up a song to sing together. They sang all types of songs together. A few days after the first sign along the voice started singing Closer by The Chainsmokers and Halsey. Next, she started singing Shallow from A Star is Born. They sang Need You Know, Unforgettable, and during a rainstorm, A Little Fall of Rain from Les Miserables. They’d sang together for two weeks, but she never caught a glimpse of the man who’s voice belong to her singing companion. 

 

One day as practice was starting Effie, their director called everyone together. Katniss noticed the set designer who had been watching her standing next to Effie. 

 

“Gather round everyone, I have an announcement. Some of you may have heard that Cato injured himself, and you already know Marvel has left the production. That being said we were in need of a new Raul, and I am so excited to announce that I finally talked Peeta Mellark to take on the role. Some of you may be familiar with his mother, Gloria Mellark’s, work on Broadway. He did theater in high school, so I am sure he will have no problem getting up to speed.” 

 

Katniss noticed the man she now knew as Peeta, didn’t make eye contact with her the whole time. It was almost as if he was embarrassed, or was hiding something. 

 

Effie continued. “Let’s start with All I Ask of You, I want to hear Katniss and Peeta sing together. I am sure it will be fabulous.” 

 

Peeta nodded and took his place across from Katniss on stage as the music started and Peeta sang for the crew for the first time. 

 

“No more talk of darkness,

Forget these wide-eyed fears;

I'm here, nothing can harm you,

My words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom,

Let daylight dry your tears;

I'm here, with you, beside you,

To guard you and to guide you.”

 

Katniss stared at him with wide eyes, after the first line she knew. Peeta was the mystery voice. The one who lived next door. Suddenly she was angry that he’d been there the whole time, and likely knew she was the one on the other side of the wall but never said anything. Instead, he just stared at her. Peeta cleared his throat, trying to get her to sing her part. 

 

“Katniss, I know he has an amazing voice, but you need to sing your part too.” Effie joked. The music started again and she completed the song with him. 

 

At the first break, Katniss pulled Peeta aside. “You’re the one, the guy I’ve been singing with. Why didn’t you tell me instead of creepily looking at me during practice?” She demanded. 

 

Peeta’s eyes got wide at her clipped tone, then he calmly gave her his answer. “I am and I’m sorry, but I really didn’t know how to come up to you. You’re beautiful and intimidating. Not to mention if you think the staring was creepy, how creepy would it have been if I came up to you and said ‘I think we are singing duets together as we shower, would you like to get a cup of coffee?’”  

 

Katniss just stared back, he was right, in fact, she was shocked she came up to him and said she knew who he was. For the first time, she really looked at him. He was better looking than the image her mind had made up to match the voice, he had ashy-blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a nice build. But she had more questions, “So you’re moving from set design to a lead role? How very Christine of you.”

 

Peeta rubbed the back of his head. “Yea, I guess so.” 

 

“I don’t get it, Your voice is amazing and your mother is famous why aren’t you singing all the time?” 

“That’s easy, I wanted to do it on my own. Plus I kinda like set design, I’ve always painted even though my mother hated it. I guess that’s a bit of a reason as well.” Peeta reached for her hand, which she allowed, “So can you please forgive me?” 

 

Katniss nodded. She didn’t get a chance to speak to Peeta anymore as Glimmer, who was playing Carlotta, came up to them and faced Peeta. 

 

“Peeta, a few of us are going out. It would be good for you to meet everyone.” She said in a sultry voice.

 

Peeta smiled at her, “Sure, I’d like that.” 

 

“Wonderful, see you at The Arena.” Glimmer replied before she sashayed away. 

 

“Are you coming?” He asked Katniss. 

 

“No, you go ahead. I’m not a big partying kind of girl.” She responded before rushing from the stage. 

 

For the next week, Katniss watched as Glimmer hung all over Peeta. She only paid attention to Peeta when they had to for a scene and it was hard to be professional. She was hurt that he would go for someone like Glimmer, who was perfect for the role of Carlotta in every way. Even when Peeta would sing in the shower she would stay silent. She also changed up the times she showered hoping he wouldn’t hear her. At first, she didn’t want to admit it, but she knew she was jealous. 

 

Katniss tried to rush out of practice every day, but this time Peeta caught up with her. “Katniss, wait. We need to talk.” 

 

Katniss reluctantly turned around. “What do we need to talk about?” 

 

Peeta looked at her like she should know, “You’re avoiding me and even when we are practicing for the play you are not the same as the first day. Even Effie’s noticed it and she’s not happy.” He leaned in more to say the next part, “We don’t even sing in the shower like we used to. I miss it. I miss you.” 

 

Katniss huffed, how dare he. He’s the one that is going out with that woman and now he wants her to act like everything was fine. She thought there may have been something there, something that could turn into a real relationship, but he was just like every other guy. Fake blonde hair and big boobs were all they needed to be happy. “I’m sure your girlfriend wouldn’t like to hear about our singing sessions. Even though there was a wall between us. I need to go.” She walked away not giving him a chance to respond. 

 

When Katniss got home she thought twice about getting in the shower, but she was sure she’d beaten him home so it would be safe. She was wrong. 

 

Moments after she washed her hair she heard him through the wall. The water turned on and she heard his deep voice through the sound of the water. 

“Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one, if you want me to

Anywhere, I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you”

 

Katniss thought about it for a minute, why did he choose that song? It was obviously meant for her. She finally gave in and sang along. 

 

“And I am feeling so small

It was over my head

I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl”

 

After they completed the song she heard him again. “Katniss, I’m going to get dressed and come to your door. If you’re willing to hear me out please open it.” 

 

She stared at the wall for a minute then jumped into action. She quickly threw on some yoga pants and a sweatshirt before pulling her wet hair into a high bun. As she was leaving her bedroom she heard his knock. 

 

Peeta stood in the hall with a similar outfit on, his hair was still wet and she watched a drop of water escape down his throat. “Can I come in?” He implored. 

 

She nodded and moved aside allowing him in, but they didn’t move from the entryway. Peeta took a deep breath and started the speech he prepared on his way home. 

 

“I’m not with Glimmer, never have been, and never could be. I only agreed to go out because she said other people were going. It was a nightmare, no one else showed and all she talked about was herself. I drank a beer and rushed out of the bar.” 

 

Katniss laughed at his description of the night, “If that’s true, why not totally pull away from her?” 

 

Peeta huffed, “I’ve been trying to avoid her, but she is nothing if not persistent. There is only one person in that room I really want to get to know and she’s been doing a lot better job at avoiding me.” 

 

“I thought you were with her and I couldn’t stand it,” Katniss admitted. 

 

“Why is that? Could you have some possible feelings for me too?” Peeta asked. 

 

Katniss’ cheeks reddened, “Maybe.” was all she dared to say. 

 

Peeta smiled, “How about we see if there is something there? How about I take you to dinner tonight? We can talk and see if we can be more than singing partners?” 

 

Katniss took a deep breath, this could be amazing or end very badly but she decided to take a chance. “Sure, but I have to get ready first.”    
  


Peeta nodded and they made plans to go to the diner nearby. 

 

That night started something new for both of them, Katniss liked seeing the look on Glimmer’s face when they left practice hand in hand and Effie loved the way they were on stage now that they worked through their issues. The reviews for the show were the best in school history, the newspaper for the closeby city even released a review raving about the young lead actors. Katniss and Peeta took it all in stride, and as they prepared for the spring show they no longer sang duets through the shower wall, instead they sang together in one.  

 


End file.
